Addiction (Mikaela X Reader)
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: Apparently vampire blood in a certain amount if given to a human, ignites sexual craving for the blood giver. Mikaela has definitely used it to his advantage to tangle the once pure (Y/N) into a web of deception, carnal need and addiction. 15 (extremely rated, please do not read if you're not up for it.)
1. Chapter 1

(Song listened to while writing- Dna/Little Mix)  
Human's were greedy filth of the earth. But so were vampires. Thus the blond vampire who went by the name of Mikaela was always much conflicted, since he was both of that filth. Whether it made him even more filthier than any one of the races he didn't know. He was only bidding his time until the Four Horsemen could destroy each of the races, which were destroying life on Earth in their own way, with their crimes against humanity and God. But until then, he could let himself indulge in some pleasures life could provide him with.  
It was a fact only known to certain Noble Vampires, the reason that stupid Ferid was always eyeing him with such a cheeky grin, that his innocence had indeed been tainted by the vampire princess and he had been one of the integral parts of the debauchery that revolved around the Royalty that was Krul Tepes. Despite her weak appearance, the essence of her power was much stronger than anyone's which had attracted everyone including the then 'newly turned' vampire, him. She had easily convinced him to give himself to her. BloodLust had definitely been the sole reason he allowed his defilement.  
And since he was already so corrupted, thoughts and actions, though he kept most inside, he was not ashamed to admit he lusted after a certain human livestock he's had eyes on since pretty long.  
It had been of massive surprise to him, when he couldn't shake off his thoughts about that girl. She was pretty short in comparison to him, had no 'assets' If you got what he meant. She was always soft-spoken and obedient, looking out for her little siblings and handling most of the affairs with the Vampires. She would let them bite her, if needed, for her siblings sake, even though it was illegal for the vampires to do so, so blatantly but she would oblige.  
It would piss him off so bad, her selfish 'so called' sibling were using her, he could see it so easily, spoiling themselves with her protection but then he had found she was not so naive afterall. That little spitfire was not scared of putting up a fight with other threatening livestock, and could easily land a good few punches if needed, suggesting she was used to it.  
He wanted her. (L/N) (Y/N) . Despite her not being so special or appealing, he wanted her so bad. To taste her blood while taking that innocent sparkle away from her eyes. To remove the pureness of her being, he wanted to defile her like he was defiled. He wanted her under him, He wanted her to beg for him, over and over until she was ruined with need for him forever. He wanted her to herself crave him, his taste, his blood until he became a permanent part of her. This little human was his own pet and it was high time he claimed what was his and remove any mark of vampire bites from others.  
How odd...it was for a vampire with so much resistance and patience to have no self-control over his feelings involving a girl. He was the 3rd Progenitor, ranks above even Nobleness and yet here he was acting as if he had just been turned yesterday. It wasn't love. It was lust. Pure unadulterated lust that boiled under the calm facade he maintained. Maybe it were the hormones raging in his teenage body or maybe a small dormant part of him and finally activated, he found this sin particularly delicious. The otherwise emotionless vampire loved that euphoria, he loved the power it gave, he was addicted to this and had started to enjoy the servicing to his queen in such a way. She was skilled and experienced herself and had taught her little dog all about how to please and how to be pleased.  
He tried to sort his thoughts out himself but then a sense of possessiveness magnified when Ferid, on the purpose of getting on his nerves, fed on the very girl he knew Mikaela had his eyes on. He couldn't think of a better alternative.

So begrudgingly, he decided to converse with Krul about his one desire and since she was much amused with her little dog's first selfish request, she had provided him with a trick he could use with ease to get what his heart lusted for.  
Which was the reason, beknowest to the oblivious girl, the medicine handed to her like the rest after blood donation had a certain amount of Mikaela's blood in it. He was Krul's favorite after all and she could easily go to such lengths to provid him with what he wanted. And since it was the first time he had asked for something, she would fulfill it.  
The purpose of his blood would be to stimulate craving out of the girl, for the certain vampire, even though no desire existed. And after 5 'special' medicine pouches over a few days, Mikaela decided it was enough already and that it was time to take her.  
Krul chuckled darkly at his impatience and sat back on her throne, waiting for all of it to unfold.

It was a normal night. Or so everyone thought.  
The (L/N) household of livestock had long retired to bed and it was only (Y/N) who was sitting up, reading a book in silence, under the sandy glow of candlelight in the living/kitchen under their small joint bedroom. She would normally do so everynight, ensuring safety of her siblings and also to spend a few quiet moments by herself since she was unable to do so most of the time. But that night, her time was cut short when a rather hurried knock rocked her of her reverie. Closing off the almost tattered book, she grabbed the iron rod from next to the stove and opened the door just the tiniest to peek outside...when it was almost ripped of its hinges and she was pulled outside in the cold evening air. She could only catch a glimpse of blond hair beforeshe was pushed against the wall of her own house and a pair of lips closed around hers.  
"Nnnngh!" She tried to protest against the attacker, hitting his back with the iron rod but it was suddenly grabbed and broken into 2 by the...she noticed...vampire noble.  
He was tall and by appearance young, and had a air of cold ruthlessness around him. His eyes were the deepest sapphire, slanted like a cat's and he regarded her with a gaze filled with an unknown emotion, which seemed to make them glow like electtric blue that night. His fangs were bared over his baby pink lips and he gave her a brief once over before bending over to again kiss her forcefully.  
Caught by surprise, she couldn't stop him from invading her mouth with his tongue and hungry for her taste, he made sure to explore every part of her mouth before engaging with her tongue for dominance.  
"Nnngh!" She cried out at the roughness of his actions and he pulled her even closer so to feel the gentle curves of her figure normally hidden by her uniform against his form. Now (Y/N) was a rational person,. She was a person who valued her dignity . But even then, she found herself complying to the wishes of this brute even though her mind was against it. A sudden warmth and flushed down her, drowning ever part of her.  
So unconsciously, she kissed back, Though her attempts to match his pace was very weak. Her mind had suddenly been filled of the thoughts of this vampire only, and an intense need for him. She wanted to taste him too, some more, a little more, a lot more. He knew that.  
"(Y/N)." He groaned against her, the low husky tone making her breath hitch in her throat.  
What was happening, as something you couldn't understand. This person was doing something to her, causing her unable to think, comprehend and only want him. It would've been almost painful, if not the pleasureful feeling his warmth was providing her with.  
He flicked his tongue inside her mouth many times, making her open her mouth even more, before grabbing her legs and hooking them up around his waist to raise her up to his level so he could kiss her with even more intensity and closeness. She moaned against his lips and he was already so turned on by her, he couldn't wait anymore.  
"Mikaela." He grumbled agianst her lips before locking then again, the kiss even more rough and dominating.  
"Mikaela." She repeated in a whimper, obviously not used to such activities, unconsiously rubbing against him, though still clothed, the friction causing all the wrong placed to warm up.  
He broke th ekiss panting hard, to pay attention to her neck, long and smooth (s/C), peppering soft kisses around her jugular making her gasp at the sensation, his soft blonde strands carressing her cheek in a very tantalazing manner.  
"Mikaela." She whined, the tone desperate and needy and felt him smirk against her flesh.  
And then, mentally thanking Krul's guidance, he sunk his fangs in her flesh as she cried out, relishing every drop of delightful blood she could provide him, sucking and nipping on the spot and her body shuddered as a delicious heat coursed through her veins.  
But of course, she wasn't used to such taxing things and in all tiredness slumped unconscious in his hold and he carried her out of the hovel to his abode, still pretty horny and extremely impatient to finish what had started.

Yahallo people! No worries, I'm not mean enough to end it here! Next chapter will be Super super M/A-rated and we'll Follow the story of You, reader and Mikaela and raw sexual desire manifesting between the vampire and a human.  
If only this much has made you nauseated, close this story, you innocent human and stray far from my path of dark, carnal desires into your innocent paradise. I won't change for anyone!  
And if you're pretty happy with this story, Review please! And i'll gladly do scens between Reader and Mikaela to themes you want to read on.  
There are not much MikaelaXReader stories, Atleast not sexy ones anyway, so the shameful person that is I has taken on it myself to provide you with the steamiest sexiness i could provide you since Mikaela is so so gorgeous of my God! See you next Chapter!  
-DDD 


	2. Chapter 2

Uwah...Started writting this when my head felt particularly heaave...

Let's just take a moment to reverie in the sexiness of Len Kagamine with Spice playing in the background. (Uwaaah! I think I now understand of what my type it. )

X-X-X-X-X

Title: Who knew Vampire Nobles were into Bondage play. (part 1/2)

Songs (listened to while writing): NightCore-TroubleMaker

(Y/N) Felt her lashes flutter to a very bright light and opened them to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

But the scenery failed to change to the small, damaged room she was used to. Getting up from the bed, she found there had been a white pair of slippers left for her next to it. She carefully slipped her feet in and almost gasped at how soft and cozy they were. It was a very spacious room. The whitest walls, light gray wooden flooring and the huge canopy bed she had just gotten off had black bedsheets and pillows. A Victorian Study table sat next to the floor to ceiling windows covered with thick light repellent curtains and Other than a built-in closet door , made of slightly darker grey wood, the room was essentially bare.

(Y/N) Could only wonder, after she had made note of her surroundings, what she was doing here before the doors opened and in walked...The Blonde Noble who had assaulted her.

"Y-You!" She cried falling against the edge of the bed to sit on the plush mattresses. He graced her presence with a momentary smirk before it vanished.

"Glad you're up. For a moment there i thought you were dead." He said walking to her and seating himself next to her. Before she could scamper away though, he grabbed at her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap, burying his face in her hair.

"Wha-Eeeeh!" She screeched trying to break free. He grunted in annoyance before pinning her to the sheets hovering over her.

"You're so troublesome." He only said before locking lips with (Y/N) as her wide eyes lowered to a heavy-lidded gaze, her mind laced with the effect of him.

His initial motive was just to shut her up but the face she made made him change his plans for her.

"Honestly." He said observing her before adding-

"I'm so whipped."

The white strap of her camisole peeked out of her uniform teasingly, making Mikaela gulp down nervously, as he clambered for the slightest shred of self control he had left. Though it wasn't like (Y/N) was making it easier, staring at him with such an expectant, heavy gaze.

(Y/N) Couldn't help it herself, her blood was as if on fire and his touch felt refreshingly cool on her burning flesh.

"Mikaela..." She somehow forced out breathily and Mika might've flinched.

"It burns...make it better?"

His eyes widened, his eyebrows rising up and up and almost vanishing in his blond fringes that framed his face. He had been made familiar with the effects of this procedure but not to this intensity. She fidgeted under him, trying to pull him closer and afflicting so much surprise to Mika that he almost felt he was losing touch with reality. He tried to pull her away gently from him, since now she had her arms deadlocked around his neck but she just wouldn't budge. Also, her whispering his name in such an affected tone was making him lose a bit of sanity every minute. But even after he would've pulled her away, she would cling back to him. Which brought them to the present condition, her arms bound against the headboard, calling out to him helplessly pleading, making Mikaela's heart break every time she begged him.

"Didn't realize my pet dog was actually a cowardly cat."

Mikaela turned his attention from (Y/n) To the door where he found Krul leaning against the wood staring at him with an amused grin. He almost bared his fangs at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were done."He said meeting her eyes with a steely gaze and Krul smirked at what he implied.

"We were. But I was worried about my puppy's well being." She walked up to him and then eyed the tied up (Y/N).

"Doggy scared of his toy?"

Mikaela 'Tched' irritably before simply answering.

"None of your business."

"Aah, It isn't." Krul sighed in an almost disappointed tone that made Mikaela very suspicious.

"But she is."

The princess with hair the colour of cotton candy smiled lazily at the tied up (Y/N) who had started sweating now, vigorously rubbing her legs together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Didn't you want her to want you?" Her eyes glinted evilly.

"She does now. But everything has a price."

"I don't get you." Mikaela said straightforwardly narrowing his eyes menacingly at her making Krul sigh again.

"You're hurting her by not giving her what she wants."

And only then, When Mikaela directed his attention to (Y/N) he found larger fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried for him quietly.

"It...hurts...so..."

"YOU DIDN'T SAY SO?!"

"Hai, did not but then i never thought my dog would back off the last minute."

He growled and Krul just stared at him, her head languidly falling to a side.

"How long are you going to make her wait?"

And then she walked away, smirking profusely, the clacking of her heels slowly fading from range.

(Y/N) watching Mikaela, with his back turned to her, having calmed for a minute before he craned his neck to look at her almost predatorily making her feel even hotter than before.

He slowly walked to her, almost tantalizingly, before leaning over her, his white shirt unbuttoned, proving her with a mesmerizing view of his well toned torso. Placing a chaste kiss to her lips, making her whimper, she felt his tongue from her jaw to the nape of her neck making her sigh in relief.

"Let's take care of YOU now, Mon Cherie."

Tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling her up to kiss her heatedly once more, he further added.

"Don't worry, If i have to, I'll lick you all over."

* * *

-Falls on to the floor begging for forgiveness- Gomeeeennnnn! I'm so supremely sorry, i actually posted this before my exams started and then that terrible result and the tensions at home so this is the latest i could update. But, no trouble until saturday (PTM) so i don't think i won't update atleast 2 more times this week. Since I have to only proofread this one chapter already written in my N.B. Oh My God, 65 goddamn hearts in 3 weeks?! That made me feel so motivated and loved, honestly. I shall do my level best to give you the best! Especially thanks for the reviewers!

I had decided to lemonify this chapter but instead decided to give it a plot. What fun is life of only sex when you can add scenes which make it even hotter than before!? And this story is going to explore different types of sex. :D I hope you're open-minded enough to take it.

Hope this chapter appeals (atleast the tiniest bit) to all of you lovely readers Mikaela loves to ravish with his love! After all you're worth it!

-DDD


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Extra-terrestrial  
Songs listened to: Nightcore playlist.

Her heart beat, no, hammered and pounded inside her rib cage, pumping her with intoxicating adrenaline, waves of high rippling through her veins, feeling his fingertips slowly trace the curves and crevices of her body, not in a provocative manner but gently. Her (E/C) eyes met his almost hesitantly but instantly mesmerized by the emotions swirling in the blue depths that made her almost lose her breath. His fangs were peeking out of his slightly parted mouth and he slowly brought his lips to hers and they molded into a breathtaking kiss. He softly nipped at her soft lips before slipping his tongue in her mouth to take pleasure in her taste.

It was so...slow...sensual...sultry...

His heat radiated, mixing with her own, getting her warmer and warmer, the atmosphere hotter and the gradual foreplay to accelerate at a faster pace. He pulled away from her deliberately, a string of saliva glistening between them to move to her neck, peppering it with soft , loving the sounds being emitted by her, his (Y/n). At the same time riding her of any clothing. And when he was done, he looked up to her face, embarrassment evident through a heavy blush dusting her cheeks, making her look even more alluring which made Mika pull her into a sudden, possessive kiss.

"Mine." He mumbled, almost to reassure himself of her presence against his.  
He sat up slightly to remove his loose black turtleneck as (Y/N) watched even more wetter the naked, tones flesh flex with his movements. God...  
Then dove down again, now pressing soft kisses against her collar bone, descending down in a tortuously languid manner until he reached the buds on her breasts.  
He took one in his mouth, enclosing it in the warm wetness and his hot breath making (Y/n) cry out at this new feeling.

"M-Mika!" A strangled moan left her lips, making him smirk before he rolled the sensitive bud with his tongue, sucking slightly and she arched against him. After a final, teasing lick he got to the other to cater it with the same attention. Rolling, sucking, licking. It made the (H/C) haired female to only tug against her binds. He chuckled at her, looking at her flushed face before taking a full look of her heated body.

"You're already so wet and i didn't even do anything...yet." He spoke, his voice low and husky that it was almost unbearable to hold any last bit of dignity she had still.

"Do you need me so much?" He spoke without restraint of any kind.

He waited for a response and (Y/N) only suffered being deprived of his skillful hands for a while until she realized she had to answer. Swallowing her ego painfully, paining from not having him closer she barely moaned-

"I-I do..."

And he smiled, being issued approval, a smile so sexy that (y/n) almost went wild and he bent to free her tied wrists which immediately circled his neck making him almost fall on her, and she tugged his silky blonde locks, loving the feel of having them between her fingers.

"Patience, Mi Amour..."

He teased seductively tracing her lip and she felt something brush experimentally against her core. She moaned in his shoulder.

"Ma Princesse."  
And then he plunged into her warmth, thrusting in her hard and fast to evade her at least some pain as she cried out.

"So tight." He groaned before capturing her lips, in another kiss, needy and filled with want as he continued to thrust inside her, the walls of her core clamping around his length in a manner that made Mika mutter 'Ah, fuck." under his breath.

And bit by bit, the sensation of pleasure he was providing her, overpowered the pain, her nails raking down his taut back, pressed against each other, flesh on flesh overheating, sweaty, messy. Their moans mingled with each others, mouths still met.

"Mika." She whimpered because so overwhelming was the foreign sensation, such intense emotion, and she quivered against him, relishing it as she reached her climax second before his. Bright flashes obliterated her vision for a few seconds, the taking feeling of pleasure was indescribably delicious, numbing her body to unfathomable limits.

And as soon as he climaxed too, he rolled to her side pulling her , the now unconscious girl into his arms as the activity had been to taxing on her not-used-to (yet) body.

This was only going to be 1 of many nights. Sleep well (Y/n)-Chan. You're going to need the energy. *winks*

* * *

What the fuck did i write I'm scarred. ;-;

So I finally did write a lemon. (hides in a corner, a victimized blank look on face) while studying for my physics test. Ha...ha...ha...  
I thought, it should be taken easy because the reader is only doing this for the first time which always hurts so bad. I mean, not that i know. ;-;  
So, since we got the first time covered, (takes out old, dusty books on bdsm and types of sex) You better be in for some kinky shit!

Thanks loads to reviewers, I love hearing from you guys and feel free to share anything you like/dislike.  
So, better be off now. Oyasumi!  
-DDD  
XOXO


End file.
